kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arya Snow
PLEASE DO NOT MESSAGE ME ABOUT THE AUTOMATED WELCOME MESSAGE THAT YOU ALL RECEIVE AFTER EDITING A FEW TIMES. Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kingdom Rush Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Favicon Hey there. You appear to the the only admin so nobody else can do that. Got a favicon we might use for the wiki instead of the generic one, an aiming archer sprite from the level one archer tower. Mind unlocking the file so I can upload? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 07:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) As far as I get it, generic favicons are uploaded automatically upon wiki generation and are locked by default to prevent *cough* likely vandalism. They can be changed via theme designer or something, or overwritten manually via re-uploading as any other file (the only variant for me). Looks like File:Favicon.ico is locked all right. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 10:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Done, can be locked back now. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 11:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark I've been playing around with sprites, here's a page preview with the final variant (250 x 65, 28.4 KB) instead of plain text. If you don't know what I'm talking about, take a look at the . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 15:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That's where it gets interesting: backgrounds and wordmarks can only be uploaded via . So you're the only one who can do that again. Here's the file. It can be deleted once you have a copy to upload. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 08:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, pretty thanks, I've had a few things in mind to try out in such case. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111221072146/minitroopers/images/1/1b/Sig_KlarkMorrigan.gif ( Talk / ) 12:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Information Cards Hi, I was wondering if we should have a standard size to crop the information cards of enemies taken from the ingame encyclopedia because there are couple of different sizes on this wiki and I simply do not know which size would be most appropriate. Delicious Robot 17:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :You can just take the in-game size. That's fine. - Chimto 12:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I can not get premium account in Kingdom Rush, could you post the two new stages that came out? I saw you posted photos of 3 new enemies then you must have premium account Just saying Hey there - I wanted to let you know I created "Heroic Challenge", "Iron Challenge" and "Campaign" articles, so I removed the part about needing them from the main page. Just saying in case you were wondering what happened to it. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody 17:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry to be a bother, but could you please rename this photo "Well Fed Farmer"? I got mixed up and named it "Other Conscript", but I then saw in the game is was a well fed farmer. I'm betting someone might see it in the Farmer article and remove it since it since it says Other Conscript. Just to avoid confusion. Thanks! -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody 20:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Raw Files Is there any policy against extracting images directly from the Kingdom Rush swf file with FlashDigger Plus only for the intent of using them to make animated gif files and blank level maps and such? Or should I not do that because I only intend to help this wiki out and I suppose in a sense advertise this excellant flash game that Ironhide Game Studios has made. Delicious Robot (talk) 04:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) woops maybe for sargalez's sons info there can be a triva that it is the only enemy to have high defense against magic AND physical damage and that the worg rider is the only enemy unit to be 2 units in 1 2perninja (talk) The Mysterious enemy Thats Malik Hammerfury, one of the heroes, lol. ;) hey chimto, why did you erase the fanmade challenges? how nice you are amigo. :Since the Wiki is not a place for such things. - Chimto (talk) 14:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC)ç :so go erase the fanart page as well, c'mon don't be arbitrarily dominant and restore the fanmade challenges, they are of interst for people coming around here (you prove your hostility against me) .by kilele ::Well, then, make an account here. Then I will restore it and move it to your user space. - Chimto (talk) 05:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Wendell and I'm here to edit your hero pages to make them look awesome! I'll see what i can do about tips and tricks about each hero in the game! MisterWendell (talk) 04:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC)MisterWendell Heya! Malik Hammerfury and Bolin Farslayer's pages has been updated! I have edited Malik HammerFury with a close up on his skills, and provided tips and tricks. Feel free to edit the page to make it more presentable =) MisterWendell (talk) 05:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) At the same time, I also updated Bolin Farslayer's page on the same way I edited Malik Hammerfury. I hope this contribution would benefit many players! MisterWendell (talk) 07:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Please help! Someone is clearly trying to vandalise my edits in the forums! The Page Magnus Spellbane has been vandalized and I don't know how to revert it back! Plus there might be other pages still vandalized as I speak! MisterWendell (talk) 04:49, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chimto, This wikia has seen many cases of vandalism, and you aren't always active. Should I simply post somewhere else, or could you at least teach me how to undo vandalism done by those vandals? MisterWendell (talk) 05:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) And also, could you block those vandals? It seems like we need a proper login-only system to keep them in check. MisterWendell (talk) 05:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I made 5 edits today, i could make more. Check them out. ---- Lord Arcana 5151 @LordArcana5151 What you are doing is taking the hard work of others and adding some random words, and claiming you made 5 good edits for the wikia. Firstly, where is your proof for editing the pages on? If you had proof those statistics exist in the game (eg Premium Content), make a discussion and get others to validate the facts. No point trying to edit numerous times without any proof of your own. Secondly, content from the wikia must be factual, not misleading. Suppose one person saw your edit, and believes it, then got wrecked in a level which you edited on due to misleading text. Thirdly, editors like me DO NOT '''apprieciate the so-called edits which a random guy simply adds some random gibberish that isn't even factual to claim how good is he in the wikia. I sincerely hope that you change your outlook in the wikia. If you still prefer to randomly make small edits here and there and brag about it, I'd prefer if you just be an Anonymous user randomly adding bad edits in a page. Your fellow editor, MisterWendell (talk) 05:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Could you ban LordArcana5151? He has been making multiple bad edits in the wikia, mostly irrelevant and misleading text added in. I suggest we ban him for 1 week, since he has been doing that to way too many pages. Chimto, perhaps it's about time we make a ban list already. Or maybe, add in a few more admins to help you out. MisterWendell (talk) 05:53, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Wait WHAT? I thought my edits were helping the wiki! --- Lord Arcana 5151 @LordArcana Do you know why I wanted to call a ban against you? You wrote misleading text all over your edits, making them substandard. I had to spend the '''WHOLE afternoon break just to revert your edits that are either irrelevant or misleading. @Chimto Hey bro! I guess my job for the Hero Pages is done with the reformating of King Denas, nevertheless I will stick around for a long time, looking for pages to help edit, and to keep an eye out to aid you against vandals. Also, I don't mind you remade the Heroes category page into something much easier for others to read. Thanks a lot! MisterWendell (talk) 12:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Making a new wiki Hello MasterWindell and Chimto, im going to stop minding about this wiki and going to make a new one called Kingdom Rush: The Sequel Wiki. It will have the infromation of everything in the game, if you can help, i will be glad. ---- Lord Arcana 5151 Depends if the sequel is out. As of the moment the sequel isn't out, so don't get your hopes high. MisterWendell (talk) 13:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Unlock request: Kingdom Rush The Sequel. Hey Chimto, I've noticed you locked the page Kingdom Rush: The Sequel due to multiple users vandalizing it. However, in my opinion, I really felt the page shouldn't be locked as this is a wikia; everyone is meant to share and contribute in a wikia to keep things going. After all, we can't stop vandals from vandalizing, and you yourself might not be here to update the page on your own. MisterWendell (talk) 09:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) A big thanks Chimto! Thanks for unlocking the Kingdom Rush: The Sequel page. Rest assured, I won't let anyone try to vandalize this page. =D MisterWendell (talk) 09:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) As stated, please ban Lord Arcana 5151. He has been on another editing spree in making irrelavant subjects, and does he need to create a page called Bounty? No I don't think so, plus his editing always includes irrelevant info. I suggest we ban him for a week. Seriously. MisterWendell (talk) 00:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Editing Deletions Im making edits, but Chimto, somebody is deleting every letter i addd! --- Lord Arcana 5151 I did this. Now the problem with people like you is that they will ask why. So let me give you a definite answer. Your edits are irrelevant and misleading. Please read the previous section on why I called for you to be banned. Good day. MisterWendell (talk) 04:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Integrating Hero Statistics from the official Kingdom Rush Wiki. Hey Chimto, I wanted to add in Hero Statistics from the official KR wiki to improve my Hero Pages. Don't worry though, because I will give credit to the source. If there is any issues, be sure to tell me as always. MisterWendell (talk) 03:46, January 31, 2013 (UTC) A big thanks for helping me to refine the Hero pages with the addition of statistics! Oh by the way, could you teach me on how to take a picture while in the game? Since I'm using PC by the way, I wanted to add information cards to the Enemies Section. If you know how, could you PM me? Thanks again! MisterWendell (talk) 11:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for the tip! MisterWendell (talk) 11:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know.... Hey Chimto, I felt that we could use the Upgrades pages as part of the Main Page Categories. However if you do not liek the change, perhaps you could help link it to a related category so that others could read the relevant info here. Sorry for disturbing you for this, and thanks again! MisterWendell (talk) 12:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) LordArcana5151 is annoying me by spamming in my talk page. LordArcana5151 made more useless edits, and claimed the Melee damage for Magnus Spellbane is wrong, followed by some irrelevant info in my talk page. As I have stated from last week, this guy should be banned for at least a week. MisterWendell (talk) 02:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for blocking Lord Arcana 5151, I sincerely hope he will change his attitude in the wikia and become better in editing. MisterWendell (talk) 02:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chimto, I suspect the IP address, 173.57.185.227 is related to LordArcana5151. Seems like he's now using his IP to get through your ban. Could you give this IP address a ban as well? Thanks again. MisterWendell (talk) 00:00, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Updated Kingdom Rush: The Sequel. Hey Chimto, I hope you do not mind I changed the title of the aforementioned page on the main title of my message to Kingdom Rush: The Next Adventure since the developers has already changed the name of the sequel on 12th Decmber 2012. At the same time, I have also updated the page to catch up to current events. As always, if you do not like the new edits, please feel free to re-polish/rollback and leave a message in my talk page. Thanks again! MisterWendell (talk) 02:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC)